Revenge of the Game
by CloveHGRue
Summary: Phil brooks has been in witness protection for the past 3 years and met his girlfriend A.J in the mean time. Now the guys he put away are out for blood. can Phil keep himself, A.J ad a certain black haired Brit alive? give me a chance this is not a one shot! Crappy summary sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Phil Brooks sat on the low brick wall, waiting for his girlfriend who had gone across the park to buy ice cream, after begging for half an hour, had wined like a little kid until finally he gave in laughing. One of the things he loved about his girl-friend was her almost childlike positive attitude on life. As Phil was thinking this, his best friend Kofi came running over skidding to a halt. Gasping for breath he gestured wildly over his shoulder.  
>"Spit it out man!" Phil said laughing<br>"A-A.J got into a fight w-with Eva Marie. Dude unless you do something, huh, I think Axel is gonna rip her head off!" Kofi managed to get out. Rolling his eyes Phil got up and jogged after Kofi to where a crowd of people he knew were standing shouting at the two figures scrambling around on the floor. The only reason that Phil was going to get involved was the fact that Eva's boyfriend Curtis Axel had a nasty temper when it came to disrespecting his girlfriend. I f Axel hadn't been nearby then Phil would have let AJ beat the crap out of the Red-head.

3mins earlier:

As AJ grabbed the two magnum ice creams she heard a familiar sneering voice say "Oh look it's little Miss Looney tunes!" putting the ice-creams on the counter A.J turned around to find Eva Marie sneering at her, backed up by the Bella twins and Cameron. Eva Marie knew that A.J was very sensitive about anything to do with the word c-r-a-z-y, given some issues that she had had in the past. Glaring at Eva A.J cocked her head to the side and said quietly "What, did you day to me?" Eva cackled and said it again even slower. Taking a deep breath, A.J closed her eyes and tried to remember the ways she had been taught to calm down. When she opened them again Eva was right in front of her.

"Whatcha gonna do about it Cray-J? have one of your psycho tantrums?" Eva said giving A.J a shove. When A.J didn't answer Brie Bella said sharply "Oi, she asked you a question!" before shoving her into the side of the ice cream hut. That did it. Shrieking wordlessly, A.J threw herself at Brie.

Normal time:

As Phil arrived at the scene, he saw Eva struggling on the floor as A.J pinned her down repeatedly punching her in the face. Around them brie was clutching her face and Niki and Cameron were hiding behind their respective boyfriends. Sighing but laughing at the same time, he walked forwards and gently pulled A.J away just as Curtis Axel got there.  
>"Come on Cray-jay, you need to leave some blood left in the red head skank." Phil whispered soothingly as he felt A.J relax against him, the crazy gleam leaving her eyes. Breathing deeply A.J pulled away from Phil smiling at him weekly before turning around and stepping away towards Eva just a little. Eva was shell-shocked and was half collapsed against Axel. Curtis was absolutely furious and took several steps towards A.J after passing Eva over to his friend Ryan. But before he got within two metres before Phil was stood in front of her bouncing on the balls of his feet ready for the attack. This seemed to make Curtis reconsider.<br>"Listen close you sneaking, crazy, psychotic bitch! You don't touch Eva, got it? You are just a pathetic all be it mentally deranged little girl! If Eva says something to you then you listen and you accept that it is True! Coz if this happens again, your boyfriend won't just have to deal with me he'll have to stop Ryan, Vinny, John and Daniel so that I GET TO YOU!" Then he turned to Phil "Seriously dude, you might wanna get her committed to one of those mental institutions. She's a menace to all of us!" Curtis finished. Suddenly a dark aired shrieking flash jumped round Phil and slapped Curtis so hard that the whole circle of onlookers winced at the impact. Curtis shook his head holding his face and staring down at the tiny A.J who was glaring at him. Phil sighed as Eva once again got involved pushing A.J back shrieking at her over and over before slapping A.J back. A.J just stood there her head cocked to one side and Phil managed to jump in the way and haul A.J backwards before she could land on Eva.

Together he and Kofi hauled A.j back to the other side of the park. After she was calm Kofi left and Phil and A.j walked home, his arm round her shoulders. "Don't you have a meeting with your handler later?" A.J asked wide eyed. Sighing Phil nodded. It was true he did have meeting with his witness protection handler Paul Heyman. That was another thing he loved about A.j, the fact that even after she found out he was in witness protection she stuck by him no matter where they moved.  
>Phil had been in witness protection for 3 years since he was 19. he had met A.J the beginning of the second year when she was 19, and she had turned 20 not long after his 22nd birthday. Phil had started off working as part of a private security team for a man known as Triple H when he was 18 and it was save to say he was the best. It wasn't until five months later that H had forced Phil into the drug dealing side of his business. That was rough for phil, not only did Hunter threaten his life but he was straight edge apart from anything. he finally managed to turn hunter and some of his guys in, but the top guys had escaped whilst the lower guys went down. Hunter himself had managed to get a reduced sentence and all of his guys were out for Phils blood which was how he ended up in witness protection.<p>

Across the street a man took a photo and texted an untraced number. 'I FOUND HIM!'

* * *

><p>Geronimo! xx more to come!<p> 


	2. Movie madness

Over the next few weeks, Phil became increasingly uneasy. His handler Paul Heyman, had been acting oddly at their meetings, and he didn't like Paul's new body-guard Brock Lesnar. he also had that old nagging feeling of being watched. he had started insisting that AJ stay with either him or Kofi at all points of time. However slowly he began to relax. 'After all' he thought 'I'm prone to being paranoid, besides no matter how he acts, Paul's got my back'. it was only two weeks later that he realised just how wrong he was.

"hey A.J, do you want to go to the movies later?" Phil called to A.J who was reading a comic in the sitting room, her chuck taylors curled up in a ball on the armchair. Immediately A.j started talking really fast like an over excited puppy. "yeah, oh we can go see that new action movie, and we can get coke, and popcorn and candy, and maybe even more popcorn..." she broke of as Phil chuckled. "What?" she questioned, a hurt-confused look slipping onto her face. Phil wrapped his arms around her and she jumped up so that he was carrying her, her legs wrapped round his waist.  
>"So I take it the movie plan is a-go?" he said grinning at her. But inside their was just that tiny bit f worry that was always at the back of his A.J thoughts. She was so- so happy and cute and innocent (Well he didn't count the shit that went down with Eva and Axel) and if any of the guys he put away ever managed to find him again-. But A.J broke into his thoughts saying sweetly "What's wrong wolverine?" he shook his head and smiled replying "nothing, just thinking how much I love you." before leaning down and giving her a kiss.<p>

wwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwe

Phil and A.J stopped running after about two blocks and both collapsed into giggles at the memory of Eva and Curtis faces after they were hit by a mix of a giant Pepsi and the little pieces of popcorn that no one ever eats from the bottom of the box. A.J gasped out between laughs  
>"It wasn't our fault, Eva tried to jump me first, besides I was only telling her to try my new mix of p-popcorn" she said before collapsing into giggles again. Phil slung an arm around her shoulder as they started to head home. After a few minutes A.J felt Phil tense and hurriedly asked him what was wrong. Phil muttered quietly into her ear, sounding urgent<br>"A.J listen to me very carefully, when I ask you if you left your phone at the movies, I want you to act like you forgot, then go back there. No don't argue, we've been followed since the last block there isn't time. Go back to the theatre, then call the last number on your contacts list. From there on, do not travel alone, make sure there is at least one other person there. Please just go ready?" A.J nodded "Babe did you leave your phone next to your seat?" Phil said at normal volume. A.J gasped and said  
>"oh crap, you keep going I'll just run back and get it." before jogging back towards the movies.<p>

Phil kept walking steadily forwards, until suddenly two figures stepped out in front of him, fists clenched and ready for a fight. "Did you honestly think we wouldn't find you eventually Brooks?" one of them asked grinning maniacally. Phil said nothing but tried to keep walking, until the bigger one he knew was Roman, threw out an arm. This was what Phil had been waiting for. suddenly he launched into motion, slamming an elbow into Romans temple, making the big man stagger. Rollins then joined in, both men trying to subdue Phil. But phil was slowly wearing them down, and would have tried to run, if it were not for an all to familiar laugh. Turning slowly, all of the fight went out of him as he saw Dean Ambrose stood there. And he wasn't alone. Struggling in his grip, as he pinned her to his side, and with a look of pure terror on her face. Was A.J. Dean raised his gun. But it wasn't aimed at Phil. The cold metal was pushed against A.J's throat.

* * *

><p>Dun, dun, dun.<p>

More soon.

Geronimo xx


	3. I said what's your name?

A.J whimpered and tried to pull away, as Dean Ambrose pushed the tip of the gun harder against the side of her neck. Phil slowly raised his hands in surrender. At once Seth kicked his feet out from under him, and zip tied his hands behind his back, as Phil lay on his stomach not taking his eyes of A.J and Ambrose. Finally he said dead pan expression  
>"Alright you can let her go now, she's not an idiot she knows not to so anything. I'll come quietly, just let her go now Ambrose."<br>Dean rolled his eyes before shoving A.J down onto her knees and fastening her hands behind her back.  
>"Really? You really wanna try that? The girl's coming with us you back-stabbing bastard, what happens to her is on you!" He sneered as a few more silent tears trickled down A.J's face as Dean pulled her to her feet again, his grip on her arm surely leaving bruises. Phil secretly hoped that someone would see even though he knew it was pointless. It was dark and they were obscured from view by a large office block. Suddenly a van pulled alongside them, the driver masked.<br>Seth and Roman hauled Phil to his feet and pulled him to the van as Dean unlocked and opened the door with the hand not holding A.J.

The pair of them were thrown in the back, and the trio Phil knew as the Shield, quickly climbed in, closing the doors so that the driver could pull away and get going. Phil tried to shift his position so that A.J was shielded behind him, but before he could Roman shot out an enormous hand and yanked A.J away from Phil and to the other side of the van where Dean was sat. Dean had put away his gun but was now toying with his favourite knife, a four inch blade with horrific jagged edges. It wasn't big but Dean loved his knife. Whilst his friends preferred their guns, Dean had never had any hassle with his knife in his hand. He now sat there lightly tracing it up and down A.J's neck silently chuckling at her fear. Phil could see his girlfriends tiny body trembling in terror, but he could do nothing. When he was working for Triple H the Shield had still had a fearsome reputation, and it was well known fact that Dean had a few screws loose and more than a couple missing. He gave A.J the most reassuring look he could manage, before turning his attention to counting the turns. Right turn, 1, 2, 3, 4, Right turn 1,2, 3, 3, 4, 5, ,6 ,7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16. 17, left turn. It continues this way until finally they pulled to a halt. Seth moved to the door and opened it, jumping down and pulling Phil outside. Phil blinked adjusting to the sudden light and glanced around. They were in the back car pack of an enormous house, and there was only two other cars in the space. He faced the van again as Dean climbed out before turning to take A.J as roman passed her out. When everyone had vacated the van, Phil and A.J were marched up to the house by Seth and Roman, as Dean strolled along behind them, still twirling his knife in his hand.

When they entered the big house they found themselves in a huge main room complete with burning fire place. It was so dark and had such a menacing feel to it that A.J shivered her hair falling across her face. A new man tall with little hair, stood up from a chair and walked forwards grinning at Dean as he walked into the patch of light. A.J heard Phil mutter "Shit, Randy." Just as the man in question said  
>"Good to see you didn't screw up with your boys this time Ambrose. Boss man says he won't arrive in town for max 3 days so he said to stick 'em downstairs and keep them their." Then turning to Phil he sneered "Good to see you again Punk, it's bee too long."<br>"Not long enough asshole" Phil said stony faced then grunting in pain as Randy punched him in the stomach. Randy moved along to stand in front of A.J and smirked when Phil tensed warily. "You gonna introduce me to your friend Punk?" He asked then grinned as Phil snarled out "Leave her out of this!" Randy bent down so that his face was on the same level as A.J's.  
>"And what would your name be sweetheart?" He asked in a mock caring voice. A.J was to scared to even speak and looked away from Randy trembling. Irritated Randy grabbed A.J by the jaw, turning her head and forcing her to look at him. "I said, what's your name?!" he repeated in a dangerously low voice.<br>"A-A.J" She stuttered, then whimpered as Randy let go of her. Turning to the Shield Randy said superiorly  
>"Take them down stairs and lock them in. We'll have plenty of time to question HIM later."<p>

The Shield bundled Phil and A.J out of the big room and down a passage to some stairs. Opening the door at the bottom of them the pair were shoved inside and their hands were untied and Roman and Seth backed out. Dean grinned and blew a kiss to A.J "Sweet Dreams doll, I'm sure we'll be seeing you soon." Before locking the door. A.J turned into Phil and sobbed tearlessly the fear finally breaking through. The two sat down in the poorly lit basement as Phil comforted A.J. The lighting was so bad, that neither of them noticed, the pair of young, terror filled eyes staring at them from the shadows at the other side of the room.

* * *

><p>More to come, Enjoy my dear reader friends!<p>

Geronimo xx


	4. Child of terror

Hours later the basement door opened and Phil jumped to his feet ready just in case, but all that happened was Seth tossed in a bag before grinning as he slammed the door. On inspection they found that the bag contained two McDonalds burgers, With Fries and a drink to share. They ate in silence, A.J never going further from Phil than his shadow. Tired and still shaken the two settled down to sleep, A.J with her head resting on Phil's shoulder.

No more than an hour later Phil awoke abruptly, a rustling causing him to open his eyes. Jumping up, he saw a small pitch black-haired someone, reaching across A.J for the leftover chips and chicken. Out of surprise only he shouted out  
>"What the hell?"<br>The someone shrieked in terror and dropped the bag, scrambling backwards until their back was pressed against the wall. His eyes finally adjusting to the dim light once more, Phil now saw it was a small, thin and ghostly pale little girl curled into a ball, against the bricks. A.J had woken up and was asking worriedly what was wrong, but Phil made hushing motions towards her as he took a few slow steps towards the kid. her black hair was covering most of her face, but her scared eyes peered over the top of her knees, which were pulled up to her chest. Phil could just make out the shadow of a bruise under her left eye. Stopping a few paces away, he crouched down and said softly  
>"I'm sorry if I scared you I just didn't see ya comin' shortstock. Did you want some food, you just had to ask you know. We weren't gonna say no." After a moment or two the child looked up and said in a distinctively British accent<br>"Y-you mean I-I can have some? B-but it's y-y-yours..."

"I'm not hungry." Phil chuckled reaching out with the food bag in his hand. He felt awful when she flinched before hesitantly taking the bag, then looking at him as though waiting for permission. Phil nodded encouragingly and the little girl began to eat. After a few minutes Phil said as kindly as he could  
>"So then, what's your name shortstock?" She considered a moment before saying nervously<br>"P-Paige. Paige Knight."

"Well it's nice to meet you Paige. I'm Phil and that's A.J. Do you want to tell me why you're here? I mean I know Randy's an asshole but you can't be older than like 8-9?" Paige stiffened immediately and mumbled

"Actually I'm 10 in a week. I-I erm accidently spilled some water and he got angry."

Phil was confused "But why are you even here? Did your parents piss of triple H or something?" Paige shook her head slowly.

"N-no R-Randy's my st-step-step brother".

Phil was shocked first then angry. he knew Randy was a stone heart sonofabitch but to beat on and lock up his own sister? That was to much. Swallowing the anger in his voice Phil watched as Paige finished off the food and drained the drink. It looked like she hadn't eaten or slept properly in quite some time. Suddenly A.J piped up  
>"So where in England are you from?" Paige casted a wary look at A.J before saying<p>

"Norwich. My mum moved us out here when I was seven and she met Randy's dad. Th-they both died I-in a car accident, so Social s-services said that I had to stay with randy. H-he isn't really any kind o-of blood relation, coz his dad a-adopted h-h-im, but he was already working for T-triple H so maybe they thought I-I was a-a good a-alibi I-if they n-n-needed one." It seemed that she was about to say more but Paige immediately fell silent shaking in terror once again as the door flew open. Their stood the man himself Randy, along with Roman, Seth and Dean. Still trembling Paige immediately jumped to her feet but remained looking at the floor, her hands clenched into fists at her side, braced as though waiting for a strike. Phil slowly stood up as well and out an arm around A.J as she scurried to his side. Randy surveyed the scene, before pointing at A.J and motioning for her to move away from Phil. Phil scowled and shook his head and Randy sighed before pulling his gun and repeating the gesture with the cold metal. A.J slowly made her way back to the opposite corner, so Randy then motioned to Phil to move to another place as well. Hating leaving Paige alone, Phil stalked to his corner and stood there angrily glaring at the four men by the door. Paige stayed silent the whole time, staring fixedly at a point on the floor. Randy inclined his head towards Seth who strode arrogantly forwards. Suddenly Paige yelped as Seth grabbed a handful of her black hair and began pulling her from the room as Randy said

"Take her back up stairs Rollins, get her to sort out drinks for the meeting later. And if she spills anything or embarrasses me again..." he let the threat trail off into the air as Seth and Paige disappeared from view. Randy now turned his attention to A.J who was cowering in the corner. Randy walked over to her, his tall frame towering over the tiny A.J and he rested his hands either side of her head against the wall. At once, Phil made a move towards them but Roman was a step ahead of him, raising his gun and stepping in front of Phil. Dean smirked, lolling against the wall watching the scene play out.

"So, are you enjoying your little... stay?" Randy asked smiling nastily, as he traced his right hand across A.J's cheek. This seemed to pull A.J to her senses and she pushed his hand away squeaking defiantly

"get a-away from me!"

Randy went from surprised to angry in under a second. Turning his head he spoke over his shoulder, with almost a smile

"You got yourself a feisty one haven't you Punk?"

Still smiling he turned back to A.J, and opened his mouth like he was going to speak. Then his hand flashed into motion..

CRACK!

The sound echoed around the dark room, and Phil lunged forwards as A.J tumbled to the ground clutching the side of her face. Immediately Roman caught hold of Phil and the huge man restrained him, as Phil swore viciously at Randy's back. Finally, as though bored of Phil's cussing Dean sauntered forwards pulled out his favourite knife once again and stuck it to Phil's throat saying casually as he did so

"Would please SHUT UP! We get it your pissed off man, now move on." Phil opened his mouth to speak again but Dean applied a little more pressure to the blade.

"Go on Punk, give me an excuse to rip your throat out, in front of your pretty little girlfriend over there." and Phil fell silent, grinding his teeth.

Meanwhile Randy had roughly pulled A.J back to her feet, his hands gripping her upper arms so tightly she thought he was trying to break them.

"Now listen here you little bitch. from now on you don't GET a choice. What ever I say goes, and you DO NOT ever question me or push me away. Is that understood? WELL?!" he roared at her, giving her a little shake when she didn't reply fast enough. Too petrified to speak, A.J nodded her head. Finally randy released her, and he and the Shield left the room. Instantaneously Phil was at A.J's side, hugging her tightly as she cried into his shirt the side of her face Randy had hit still stinging with pain. In the midst of all his anger at Randy and worry for A.J, a tiny part of Phil's mind found itself concerned for the raven haired child, currently upstairs with her psychotic step brother and his dangerous friends, stuck in the middle of all this mess.

* * *

><p>More too come, please review!<p>

Geronimo xx


	5. i don't regret it

sorry it's been so long. Enjoy xx

* * *

><p>"Phil, why do they call you Punk?" AJ asked quietly as they sat in the dark room. Phil chuckled quietly before replying "When I worked for hunter, in the beginning they thought I was just a little punk-rock kid, and even after I got their respect the name kind of stuck. try and sleep AJ." nodding, A.J snuggled down into Phil's side.<p>

No sooner had she closed her eyes it seemed, than the door was opened again. Dean was stood there arms folded, as he prodded Paige into the room with his combat boot. The little child flinched as she stumbled forwards holding a tray with a bottle of water and one measly sandwich to split between them. Looking meaningfully at Phil, Paige slid her hand quickly under the plate of the sandwiches, out of view of Dean as she put the tray down and scurried back to Dean, bending her head as she passed, not daring to make eye contact. As soon as Dean closed the door, Phil lifted the plate to see something that made him smile. Under the plate glinting softly,

Was a key.

Resting his head back, he smiled at the sealing whispering to the roof  
>"thank you Paige."<p>

wwwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwe

A.J and Phil decided to wait for a while before trying their luck at the escape, and the anxiety was showing on A.J's face. Finally the time came. As quietly as he could, Phil slid the key into the lock and twisted, grinning at A.J as the lock gave way. Silently the two scampered down the corridor at the top of the stairs, and he peered round the corner. No one was in the huge room that they had first entered, but through a far off window Phil could see Dean outside smoking a cigarette. It was now or never, this was their only chance. Motioning for A.J to stay put Phil sprinted as quite as a shadow to the front door tugging on the handle but it didn't budge.

"Shit!" he seethed, bending down to check the lock. "It's locked." he whispered, so that A.J could hear. But it wasn't A.J who answered.

"Don't you think we know that?"

Whipping around Phil's heart dropped into his stomach.

The voice had come from Roman Reigns.

And Roman reigns was standing right behind AJ.

One of his thick muscular arms was pinning AJ to his side, the other was pressing the cool metal of a gun against her temple. AJ's eyes were closed, her body visibly trembling against the enormous man behind her. At the same moment Seth Dean, Randy and a man Phil recognised as Del Rio entered the room. Seth and Dean were smirking but Randy had a murderous look in his eyes. Stalking over to Phil, he seemed to be seriously considering punching him in the face but took a breath and snarled out in anger filled whisper

"How did you get out? HOW!?"

Phil just looked at him, glowering a hint of his old cockiness in his expression. That was gone (If it had been there at all) the next moment when Randy nodded to Reigns, and the large man turned AJ around before back-handing her so hard that she fell to the floor in front of him. As Reigns started to pull the tiny woman up by the hair once again Phil was already crying out

"Stop STOP! Wait a second!" as he put a hand into his pocket and pulled out the key so that randy and everyone else could see it. Randy snatched the key away and examined it for a second. Then everyone jumped as he roared out in a thunderous tone

"PAIGE!"

There was silence, before Randy jerked his head at Dean and the lunatic fringe sauntered out of the room. Pointing at Phil Randy hissed out

"You! Don't even think about moving, or I may just put a bullet in that pretty little girlfriend of yours."

It was a few more moments, before a faint whimpering sound was heard. Then Dean backed into the room, one hand holding a handful of raven hair the other dragging Paige by the arm into the big room. Throwing her down in front of Randy, Dean backed up and leaned against the wall, smirking as he admired his handy-work, and all the while his left hand still continued to twitch of it's own accord.

Paige had pushed herself up on to her knees and looked up at her step-brother, abject terror on her pale face. Randy towered over her seething with rage. Even his own gang flinched at the crack, when Randy's hand connected with Paige's cheek.

"Why d'ya do it Paige? You turn your back on your FAMILY for some backstabbing son of a bitch who you don't even KNOW!" he yelled at her, and Paige flinched back, starting to crawl back wards away from him, trying to stand but still stumbling. Her path was impeded however when Del Rio appeared out of no where catching her arm and twisted it, until Paige cried out in pain trying to twist out of the lock but failing against the superior strength of Del Rio. Not being able to take the sound of the child's pain anymore Phil cried out from where he stood

"STOP, you'll break arm! it was my fault ok, she didn't know what she was doing, I made her help us, ME!"

It was another few moments before Randy finally signalled for Del Rio to release, and Paige rolled away from the pair, staggering over and hiding behind Phil, who cast a desperate look at A.J. To her credit, A.J wasn't showing anymore signs of pain or fear and tried to give Phil and 'I'm alright' smile. Turning back Phil noticed that a smirk was growing on Randy's face as he looked down at his phone. Finally he spoke

"Well, well, well. Looks like I don't have to decide how to punish any of you." then looking directly into Phil's eyes he sneered "Hunter's here Punk! and he can't wait to see you again."

Phil's jaw tightened and his fists shook as he curled them into fists. Eventually, his voice trembling with supressed anger he said in a low voice

"Leave. Them. Out of this. I'm here Hunter and kick my ass and kill me if he wants but the girls don't need to be a part of this, let them go. Please, randy this is me literally begging just let Paige and A.J go." Randy just sneered even more as he strolled over to the mantle piece near where A.J and reigns were standing.

"I don't think so" he chuckled coldly as he picked up what appeared to be some zip ties, before pausing in front of A.J "Besides, if Hunter doesn't need her, I might just keep this one for myself and the boys." he said menacingly as he stroke A.J's cheek with his free hand. He then snapped back to his previous manner and ordered  
>"Right all three of you on your knees now, hands behind your back."<p>

Looking behind himself at Paige, Phil saw that the tiny girl was looking around wildly like a caged animal, trying to find some way of escape. Smiling weakly at her he led by example slowly getting down first to one knee then the second still facing Paige as he said as reassuringly as he possibly could

"It's ok sweetheart. Look just copy me ok. Good girl, you've been so brave and I'm so sorry. This is my fault, but you need to trust me now ok? that's it." he may have been addressing Paige but it was clear to everyone that he was addressing A.J as much as Paige. Slowly Paige copied Phil's movements, trying to stay calm and brave. Even so she flinched violently as Dean fastened the zip ties then hauled her to her feet as Seth did the same to Phil and across the room Reigns was pulling A.J up.

Quickly, they all made their way outside and Phil saw the dark van that they had arrived in. Silently they were thrown into the back. Dean made to pull A.J closer to him again, knife already in hand, but this time Phil was faster already in position in front of the A.J, glaring defiantly at Dean who growled and vented his frustration by launching a kick into Paige's side. The rest of the journey was spent in near silence with the occasional mutter from the Shield and the incessant staring from Dean who sat in the corner, once again toying with his knife.

About half way through the ride Paige had scooted over to be beside the other two and whispered so that only Ohil could hear, without looking at him

"I don't regret it you know."

* * *

><p>Sorry it's been so long I've just been busy with a little writers block on this one.<p>

More soon

Geronimo xx


End file.
